


【熙卡】初夏

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Relationships: Kim "Rascal" Kwang-hee/Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan





	【熙卡】初夏

✧Rascal x Cuzz  
✧日常流水账……

文友赞说退役了之后想做美术老师，所以他现在待在画室里腰酸背痛。面前的荷马石膏像和文友赞四目相对，他看了看素描纸上的半成品，自我安慰自己画出了荷马的精髓——瞎。不是说文友赞画得多不好，只是他想象中的荷马应该和他的《荷马史诗》一样壮丽，但是画着画着，他只感受到这画像越画越苦情。

就像画室外面首尔夏天傍晚的雨一样，又闷又暗。

金光熙说傍晚来画室接他，结果天都快黑了，还不见人影。文友赞又把排线擦开了几下，觉得没劲，放下画具，就趴在画室窗边看外面的马路。

红的黄的车灯透过密密的雨变得没那么刺眼，隔着玻璃都能闻到热气蒸腾后的雨的味道。天色渐渐暗了，外面的灯光显出来，能把画室照亮。

“为什么这么暗？”

金光熙到的时候顺手就打开了灯，白花花的LED灯把素描的明暗阴影照得分明。“习惯了没注意就没开。”文友赞回头看了看嫌亮部擦得太脏，又修了几笔。

“我带了外卖，等雨停了再回去吧？”

“嗯，我去洗个手。”文友赞说罢把手在金光熙眼前晃了晃，满手铅笔的石墨黑印，黑得反光。金光熙看了笑了一下，低头继续摆他的外卖盒子。

就是简单的辣白菜和芝士年糕，文友赞吃得鼓起了腮帮子，像只松鼠。

何况他本来就长得像松鼠。

还在读大学的文友赞和几个同学一起合开了这个画室，在学校附近的住宅小区里，看得出学生大都是小孩子。金光熙翻了翻手边画架上的画，觉得这些小孩的涂鸦和文友赞笔下的石膏像差别也太大了。

金光熙想到文友赞和一帮小朋友待在一起的样子，有点忍俊不禁。其实文友赞看着木讷内向，平时脸上没什么表情，意外地很讨小孩子喜欢。不过文友赞不想说这有金光熙一半的功劳。

“老师，帅气哥哥什么时候再来看你？”

文友赞只好打发小孩子们:“你们放学以后。”

小朋友故作深沉地哀叹可惜，乖乖坐回自己的位置上。

文友赞倒是不觉得金光熙有多帅。一起在KZ的青训队里长大，那时候两人都显得稚嫩，不管是长相还是气质。稚嫩是显示不出帅气的，在文友赞的心里，金光熙稚嫩的脸挥之不去，他总不觉得金光熙有多帅。

他还觉得，金光熙笑起来有点傻。

“学校新开这家年糕店还挺好吃的，下次和赫奎哥说，他最喜欢吃年糕了。”

“你是想蹭他请你吃饭吧？”

“嘿嘿……赫奎哥是我同系前辈，本来就要请我吃饭的。”

“他没少请你吧？”

金光熙和金赫奎在KZ做队友的时候熟悉起来，没想到过了几年退役后服完兵役，两人还能在同一所大学的计算机系遇见。从爱玩游戏到成为职业选手，再到退役之后打算去游戏公司做测评员，和游戏大概是不解的缘分了。

相比之下文友赞就不太一样，他觉得学校的日子安静些。一开始是因为太过安静钻进游戏世界去了，后来打上职业也不觉得多安静。从游戏世界出来，因为自认不太能适应公司环境，他想想要找个安静点的地方，还是回学校吧，网瘾少年就决定去当老师了。

文友赞的想法很简单，但经历的过程却显得有些不可思议。把想法告诉金光熙的时候，对方还是一贯的皱成一团的笑容:“可以啊，是个安稳的工作。”但金光熙是个流浪的乐天派，提起安稳这个词，他的心底好像有根刺，扎扎的。因为是文友赞的想法，他认真想了想，也许两个人要在一起，还是要有人安稳点比较好。

虽然他梦想里文友赞会和他一起流浪。青训的日子仿佛近在眼前，他听文友赞说起去中国的经历。其实他的打野也是流过浪的人啊，反而金光熙自己没有。后来遇到在中国打了两年职业的金赫奎，还对对方问天问地，想着去文友赞去过的国度看看。

“最近准备教师资格考累不累？”吃到一半，金光熙问。

“有点，但我没有其他人急。”

“不知道当老师是什么感觉，是千篇一律的无聊，还是每天都能发现新鲜事。”

“至少是能取得长足进步的事。想想比我们打职业的时候好。”文友赞偷笑金光熙:“骰子打野，骰子上单，我们的生活好难啊。”

上野位置是英雄联盟里保质期最短、最吃版本的两个位置，数一数有许多巅峰上单、巅峰打野状态下降得莫名其妙。尤其是上单。被文友赞戳中了伤心事，金光熙立马放下外卖盒装作去打文友赞的样子。然后他转移了话题:

“我最近在做FPS游戏枪感测试的作业。”

“期待金程序员出品的第一款游戏哦。”

“只是测试作业啦，作业！”金光熙不好意思地喊，“不过是和游戏公司合作的作业项目，也许会用到我们的数据。”

“你会玩FPS游戏吗？”

“嗯……一般，我以为会分到MOBA项目作业的。但是拓宽见识也还不错。”乐天派的金光熙迅速调整了心态，又问:“等下直接回家还是你要再画一会儿？”

“再画一下吧，顺便消化一下。”

吃完之后金光熙坐下来看文友赞画了一会儿，又坐不住了在画室里闲逛起来。雨停了，他打开窗户透气，夏天的味道一并吹了进来，暑假就快到了，金光熙还没想好做什么。这个暑假文友赞要准备考试，赫奎哥要毕业了去工作，加上这几年和金光熙一个步调的朋友们都有自己的事情要做，他第一次感到自己有点寂寞。

走在画室外的小路上，夕阳已经彻底被灯光替代，云层盖住了天空，看不见星星也看不见月亮。文友赞抬头看了看，对金光熙说:“夏天开始了啊。”


End file.
